


Sioux Falls

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: 50th Verse Entry!!Jody's first time meeting the boys. Wee!Chesters.





	Sioux Falls

' _Buzzzzz. Buzzzzz._ '

Jody pressed accept on the call.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Jody. Just got a call in about some kid trying to steal from a 7-Eleven. You think you could check it out, we're real busy tonight?"

"Sure. The one by the diner?"

"Yep."

"On it."

* * *

Pulling up outside the 7-Eleven, Jody climbed out the car before walking inside. She immediately frowned at the sound of screaming.

"YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN COME IN HERE AND STEAL FROM MY BUSINESS?! MY FAMILY, AND JUST GET AWAY WITH IT?! HOW DARE YOU?!"

Jody sped up her pace until she sighted Frank, the elderly owner, standing over a quivering young boy sat on the filthy floor. It didn't take Sherlock Holmes to notice that the kid was terrified. Upon closer inspection, she spotted the harshly tied bonds around his wrists keeping him down beside the heating pipe.

"What's going on here?"

"This boy tried to steal from me!" The owner shouted. "I want him arrested."

"How old are you, kid?" She asked.

His eyes remained on the floor.

The owner shook his head, crouching down in front of the kid and grabbing him forcibly by the chin. "Didn't your mother ever teach you about respect?!"

The boy instantly winced away from the touch before his eyes rose to meet the owner's. The mother comment didn't seem to go down well as the boy seemed to grit his teeth before spitting in the owner's face.

"You little-" The owner raised his hand causing the kid to let out a small whimper as he tried to move away.

"Mr. Harding!" Jody spoke up, sternly. "You put your hand down right now or you'll be the one I'm arresting."

The boy seemed to finally acknowledge her as his eyes moved in her direction. The new angle revealed large red marks on the left side of his face which would soon turn to angry bruises.

"Did you do that?"

"I might have given him a slap, yes, but it's nothing less than he deserves, coming in here like I'm running some charity."

The boy's eyes were back on the floor, clearly wishing he was anywhere but here.

Jody noticed a cluttering of items on the floor spilling out of a backpack which had definitely seen better days.

"These what he stole?"

The owner nodded.

Cold and flu medicine, crackers, ginger beer, bread, a jar of peanut butter, a Batman comic, a pack of very small batteries, and an Of Mice and Men paperback.

The first five items had alarm bells going off in her head, while the other three seemed a little stranger.

"I'll take him down to the station." Jody stated.

The kid, who had been glancing up at her, in a way that he obviously hoped meant that she wouldn't notice he was paying attention, sighed at the words.

She knelt down and untied his bindings before walking him out to her car and locking him inside. Jody then made her way back into the store and motioned to the items on the floor as she picked up the backpack and began putting the items into it.

"How much for all these?"

"Fifteen dollars, but if they're for him, fifty."

"Frank..."

"Fine, take the damn things, as long as I'm not following him down there." He took a breath. "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that on the boy."

"You don't hit kids, Frank."

"I know, I know..."

"You ever been that hungry?"

Frank sighed with a nod.

"Kid doesn't need to be spending a night in a cell."

"No, he doesn't."

"Stay out of trouble, Frank." Jody walked out of the store and back to the car, placing the backpack in the trunk before climbing in the driver side.

Jody took a breath before turning to the kid.

The shaggy haired boy's head was resting against the window.

"How old are you, kid?"

No answer.

"You look about twelve to me."

The boy didn't argue so she guessed she was close enough.

"I'm not taking you down to the station."

Wide, confused eyes met Jody's immediately.

"But on one condition. You need to start talking."

That seemed to trigger something in the kid as he pulled a face, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"Okay, nice and simple to start. What's your name?"

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Sam."

There was something different about the boy's voice.

"Hi, Sam, I'm Jody Mills, I'm the Sheriff here in Sioux Falls." She paused. "Okay, so who are you looking after?"

The kid fawned confusion.

"Medicine, crackers, and ginger beer, perfect combination when you're feeling under the weather."

"Brother sick."

"Where are you staying?"

"E Z Sleep."

She sighed, kid was living in a motel. There were those alarm bells again.

"Well, I'm gonna' need to call your parents, do you have their number?"

The boy shook his head.

"Know any other family members' numbers?"

A sigh could be heard before he mimed a pen and paper.

Jody handed them over and was handed a number and a name back.

"Bobby Singer?" She exclaimed.

The kid furrowed an eyebrow.

"You're related to Bobby Singer, the old coot that I keep arresting for public disturbance?"

She watched as Sam began to giggle at that. It quickly brought a smile to her face.

"Don't worry about an address, I have that covered."

* * *

On the drive to the motel to find the sick brother, the kid had been painfully quiet.

Jody cleared her throat.

"So, Sam. Why batteries and Of Mice and Men?"

Sam delved a hand into the pocket of his oversized (clearly hand-me-down) jacket and pulled out two hearing aids.

Oh.

"Batteries ran out, huh?"

He nodded.

"And the book?"

"School."

"You like school?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Good. That's what I like to hear."

As they pulled up outside the motel, Jody got out of the car and walked round to allow Sam out too.

He quickly rushed off towards one of the doors before dissapearing inside.

Jody quickly followed and paused to gaze through the slightly open door.

An older boy, but not by much, looked awful lying on the bed closest to the door. The youngest had clambered onto the bed beside him and was lightly shaking his arm.

"D'n... D'n... Wake up, please... I scared."

The words triggered an immediate yet sluggish response as the elder boy became concerned.

"Sammy? What's wrong?" He reached out a hand and gently traced the red marks on Sam's cheeks. "Who did that?"

Sam shook his head. "It fine... D'n, cops."

The older boy's eyes widened.

"What did you do?!" He asked, sternly.

"I try help."

"Where they?"

"Door."

The eldest winced as he got up from the bed and walked over. He looked Jody over analytically, expression masked.

"You can't arrest him, he's just a kid."

"Where are your parents?"

"Our Dad is at work."

"And how old are you?"

"Old enough."

"You sure about that?"

The eldest seem to waver, eyes losing focus as his grip tightened on the doorframe.

"Look, kid, you strike me as someone who would do anything to keep your little brother in there safe, but you're clearly sick and you can't look after him properly like this."

The eldest looked hurt, his expression falling a little.

"I can look after him."

Jody kicked herself for her choice of words.

"Of course you can, but I'm saying, you shouldn't have to right now. Sam mentioned your uncle."

The kid rolled his eyes.

"Sam needs to keep his mouth shut." He took a breath. "What did he do, anyway?"

"Got caught stealing from the 7-Eleven in town."

"Sonofabitch..." The eldest cursed under his breath, looking back at the youngest with a warning scowl.

"I want to take you both to Bobby Singer's."

"We can't go there, and Sam knows that."

"Why not, he's family?"

"Long story."

"Well that doesn't cut it, I'm taking you both, and that's final. Grab everything you need."

Dean closed his eyes, exhaling with a worried expression.

* * *

It took a worryingly short amount of time for the two brothers to pack up the entirety of their belongings from the small motel room.

More alarm bells.

Neither brother said a word on the drive over to Singer's place.

As she pulled up the driveway, the old man was already stood on the porch.

"What do yer' want this time?" He asked.

"Brought two delinquents with me." Jody walked to the back doors and opened them to allow the brothers out.

Bobby furrowed an eyebrow before spotting them. He immediately turned to her.

"What did they do?"

"Shoplifting."

"Dean, for pity sake..."

"Not him actually, the smaller guy."

Bobby looked confused.

"Wait, Sam?"

Jody nodded.

"The eldest's clearly sick, I think Sam here tried to help out."

She popped open the trunk before grabbing Sam's backpack and Dean's duffel.

"Here."

Jody handed them to Bobby.

"Found them in the E Z Sleep by the highway. Said something about not being allowed to come here but, I couldn't leave them there unattended."

Bobby shook his head.

"No, thank you. I'll look after them."

The two brothers were beside him now, the old man's arms having moved to wrap around the two of them.

"I know you will."

The youngest glanced down at his open backpack and noticed the pack of batteries. His eyes widened as he looked back at Jody before bursting into a smile.

Jody smiled too.

"Stay out of trouble."

Sam nodded before signing something.

"He said, 'thank you'." The eldest supplied.

"No problem, Sam."

And with that, she climbed back into her car. Pretending to talk on her walkie talkie, Jody watched as the youngest's hands danced around frantically, clearly relaying something to the old man.

The eldest rolled his eyes with a smirk at whatever he was saying.

Sam threw his arms around Bobby before the old man invited the eldest to join them. He reluctantly did a few seconds later, although Jody could see a hidden smile on his face.

After that, the three walked into the house before the door closed behind them.

Jody smiled.

' _Buzzzzz. Buzzzzz._ '

Jody pressed accept once again.

"Hey, Jody. Got another one for ya'."


End file.
